


Enjoying A Good Morning

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Imagined Beastiality, Lolicon, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After waking up to a wet dream, Lillie tries to remember just what the dream was, enjoying herself in the process.





	Enjoying A Good Morning

Waking up first thing in the morning due to the sun shining through the window above the loft she slept in was nothing new to Lillie, even if she woke up alone because Professor Kukui either was outside training with the pokemon or he was just at home with his wife. What was new, however, was when she woke up in a sweat with her clothes and bedding a mess and her heart racing, leaving her to believe the dream she had just slept through was something worth remembering. Lillie didn’t think twice about what she was doing as she tried to recall the dream, her hands moving along her lithe body to adjust her clothing. Though, a soft gasp did leave the girl’s lips when she ran her hand along her thighs, realizing that they were sticky and a bit wet. “Did I…? No…”

 

There was a sense of panic in Lillie’s tone as she threw her hand upward toward the ceiling, lifting her blanket and checking between her legs for a wet spot in case she had done the unthinkable and wet herself. After a moment, the young blonde sighed in relief when she didn’t see anything indicating that she had ruined the sheets overnight, a soft smile coming to her face when she realized just why her thighs were wet but her sheets were not. The dream Lille had wasn’t one that scared her, it was a wet dream, one that aroused her and caused her to play with herself in her sleep.

 

Immediately, the girl’s mind wondered just what happened in her dream to make her feel such a way, the only thing coming to mind that a Houndoom of all creatures was involved. Not a person she had a crush on like Luna, not some kind of sick punishment that she, for some reason, enjoyed, but a pokemon. In her wet dream. Lillie shuddered as her mind raced to figure out just what was going on in her dream to make her feel like she did, even as her heart finally started to calm down. Without realizing it, the hand that was holding up the blanket had already begun to move back down her body and toward her pussy, her middle finger dragging along her slit as the image of her on her back with a Houndoom pinning her naked form to the ground flashed through her mind. “Wha-?”

 

Right away, Lillie pulled her hand away from her cunt, heavy breaths leaving her as the image stayed on her mind. However, it wasn’t long before the thought of her being pinned to the ground by a Houndoom changed to her being fucked by the pokemon. She absentmindedly pushed her two fingers into her cunt as she simply reacted to her overactive imagination, causing a small whine to leave her lips as her body tried to simulate how it would feel. Of course, with the sudden rush of pleasure that coursed through her, Lille hesitated for just a moment, wondering in the back of her mind if she should continue what she was doing.

 

Leaning back until her back hit the bed, Lillie began to slowly pump her fingers back and forth inside of herself, easing her way into the pleasure as she closed her eyes. Some form of pride and desperation telling her to push forward and keep her imagination going, attempting to replay her dream in her mind and see it through to the end. If it was good enough to get her off in her sleep, it must be good enough to do the same when she was awake. Those two fingers continued to move in and out of her tight pussy, causing quiet and needy whines to leave her lips while her free hand gripped the sheets underneath her.

 

Suddenly the girl’s back arched as she imagined the Houndoom thrusting into her with a ferocity that a human just couldn’t have, a sense of desperation and a need to breed driving the pokemon into her and causing a rush of twisted bliss to course through her. Lillie’s slender digits moved at the same pace as the pokemon’s hips, her body beginning to twist and writhe in place as she gave in to the pleasure that was quickly building inside of her. However, the moment the imaginary Houndoom dragged its tongue along her breast, she moved her hands from the sheets to her chest. Squeezing and kneading the mounds in the same grip and want that the animal used to bite down on her skin, a loud moan leapt from her throat.

 

Bucking her hips in the air as everything started to overtake her, Lillie could feel her fingers and hand started to become soaked the longer she worked herself over. Even as her digits spread apart inside of her, she could feel the pleasure continuing to grow, hot and heavy breaths leaving her with each and every thrust that the pokemon made inside of her. She knew it was sick and twisted to want to do something like this with a pokemon, especially since it wasn’t a humanoid one, but the fact that the Houndoom in her dream was actually pounding into her like he needed her sparked something that Lillie should not have been feeling.

 

When the sunlight started to shine over her bed, causing her body to glisten in the sweat that was still on her skin, Lillie kept up pistoning her fingers in and out of her tight cunt. It felt incredible, giving herself both to the Houndoom that was pounding her into the floor as well as the pleasure that was coursing through her. Heavy and blissful breaths and soft moans starting to quickly become screams of pleasure, just as the imaginary Houndoom from her dream started to bite into her neck, his thick tongue dragging along her skin and licking up the sweat that coated her.

 

Throwing her head back and arching her back as her fingers buried into her pussy, her hand squeezing her breast and causing another loud scream to leave her lips. It felt so good, so twisted, and so perfect to let her imagination run wild. Granted, she didn’t have access to a grown Houndoom that would be willing to pound into her like she was some kind of needy breeding bitch, but the thought of having growing Lycanroc around Kukui’s lab made her heart pound out of her chest. Lillie’s eyes slammed closed when she realized that she might actually be able to make her dream transition into reality, her hips bucking into the air as another loud scream left her lips.

 

A needy and powerful orgasm ripped through her body as her back arching incredibly far, her fingers hilting inside of her pussy as she squirted into the air, her arousal coating her hands and spraying along her sheets. With everything peaking for her in that moment, Lillie’s rear end fell back against her now wet bed, the sounds of birds chirping and Lycanroc barking and playing with the Professor outside now able to be heard. Even with her fingers still buried inside of her and her hand on her chest, she didn’t hesitate to roll over onto her stomach and look down past the loft she slept in and toward the lab, Kukui just walking into the door with the Lycanroc she heard outside. “P-professor…?”   
  
“Ey, Lillie! You were asleep when I got here this morning, groaning up a storm! Figured I’d let you sleep while I took Lycanroc here out to train!~” Kukui couldn’t help but grin as he gently pet the pokemon that was standing next to him, taking a moment before he could see the lustful look that Lillie still wore on her face. “Something wrong, cousin? You lookin’ a bit needy there.”

 

“M-My dream… It… I’ve never had one like it before…” Despite trusting him, Lillie couldn’t believe that she was actually saying this stuff without any constraint. “I… Do you mind leaving me alone with Lycanroc for a few hours…? I just want to play with him.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she spoke, pulling her hands away from their spots on her body to slowly push herself up, not bothering to hide herself from Kukui as she sat up and exposed her naked form.

 

Of course, Kukui didn’t know just what Lillie had on her mind, expecting that she genuinely wanted to play with the pokemon but wanted to be alone in order to get dressed first. Though, he didn’t question just why she asked to be alone for a few hours, shrugging it off as just wanting some alone time. “Of course! I’ll get out of your hair. Just make sure to have a good time and be careful with Lycanroc, he’s been pretty energetic today.”

 

“I’ll be really careful, Kukui. I promise!~” Lillie slowly crawled out of bed as Kukui left the lab, a lustful smile on her lips.


End file.
